Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: Ichigo cumple su mayoría de edad, pero no quiere celebrarlo, pues nunca ha tenido una fiesta! Veremos como lo que empieza como una inocente fiesta se acaba desmadrando. Habrá romance más adelante!Aumento del rating a partir del capítulo 11!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni los personajes, ni nada me pertenece, todo es del señor Tite Kubo(alias el Troll por excelencia),sino, a chad le habría cortado el pelo, orihime no existiría rukia e ichigo pasarían el día retozando, y yo violaría repetidamente a shiro-kun!

Aviso: En esta historia, Ichigo es un mal hablado, al que debería lavar la boca con jabón!

Ichigo: De carajo hablas, enana flojucha?

Yo: Ves? Ya estás otra vez!

Ichigo: Y que ostias quieres que haga?

Yo: Ves este tarrito? Vas a llenarlo con monedas por cada palabrota que sueltes!

…...

No entendía nada. No, no es que no entendiera lo que pasaba, es que no entendía como coño se había salido todo de madre en unas horas. Y todo se debía a la mujer pechugona y al resto de malditos shinigamis que ahora estaban desperdigados en su casa.

_Esa mañana_

_-_ICHIGO!

Un sonriente Isshin abría la puerta de de la habitación del pelinaranja de una patada, y saltaba encima de su hijo, todavía dormido, para hacerle una llave mortal de feliz cumpleaños.

-Quítate de encima! Maldito viejo!-

Un golpe en la cara mando a volar al amoroso padre, que corrió hacia el cartel de su mujer para quejarse de lo poco que lo quería su amado primogénito, a pesar de todo lo que hacía por el.

Yuzu y Karin, que estaban en la puerta, se acercaron con una gran tarta de cumpleaños con el numero 18

-Feliz cumpleaños Ichi-nii!

-Sopla las velas!-Comentó Yuzu sonriendo

Este sopló, y todos se vistieron para ir a clase rápidamente, pues habían perdido ya mucho tiempo.

En el corredor del pasillo, Ichigo escuchó una voz

-Ichigooo!-Keigo llevo su tortazo diario

-Iteeeee, podrías ser más amable Ichigo, encima de que te traigo un regalo de cump...!. Ichigo acorralo a Keigo en una esquina, y con su mirada más aterradora y una voz de ultratumba le avisó

. .Decirlo otra vez

-Porque no puedo decir que es tu cumpleaños?

-Kurosaki-kuuuun! Es tu cumpleaños?oh dios mío, hay que celebrarlo!- _Cuando mierda se había acercado Inoue?Y ahora que demonios hago-_pensó Ichigo

-No...si yo nunca lo celeb...

-QUE NUNCA HAS CELEBRADO TU CUMPLEAÑOS?

Uryu y Chad aparecieron por detrás

-Nunca has tenido una fiesta, Ichigo?- Preguntó Chad

-Para que demonios quiero una maldita fiesta? Lo único que pasa es que la gente come tu comida, bebe tu bebida, ensucian, gritan y luego se van!-Gritó

-Pero ya eres mayor de edad!Debes celebrarlo!Que quieres que haga sino con tu regalo?Además ahora puedes beber! Y comprar cosas para adultos!- Keigo sonreía de manera pervertida ante la idea

-SI DIGO QUE NO, ES QUE NO!-El señor fresita cabreada entró al aula, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca mientras se sentaba malhumorado maldiciendo el día que había nacido. Acaso eran tan retrasados para no entender que el no quería fiesta ninguna? Lo que no sabía era lo mucho que le iban a ignorar en este aspecto

...

Esa misma tarde, en un rincón del parque, se veía a un grupo de jóvenes en lo que parecía una inocente reunión:

-Señoras, señores, les he reunido aquí para planear nuestra operación, Día de la Maduración Fresil

El objetivo:Kurosaki Ichigo

El lugar: Residencía Kurosaki

El plan: Sacar a Ichigo de la casa para preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa

Ganchos:Isshin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki

-Repartición de tareas: Sado-kun! Tu te encargarás de preparar el escenario!

-Hai!

-Ishida-kun! Te encargarás de la decoración!

-Hai!

-Mizuiro-kun!

-Tu te encargaras de la música y los entretenimientos!

-Hai!

-Asano-kun!Tu...Tu haz lo que puedas! Termino una sonriente Inoue

-LLAMAME KEIGO!-lloros infinitos-Y porque yo no tengo ningún papel importante?

-Yo contactare con Kuchiki-san y el resto de amigos de Kurosaki-kun de la Soul Society para que puedan venir a la fiesta, estamos todos de acuerdo?

-HAI!

Que comience la operacíon Día de la Maduración Fresil!

Continuará


	2. tres,dos

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni los personajes, ni nada me pertenece, todo es del señor Tite Kubo(alias el Troll por excelencia),sino, a chad le habría cortado el pelo, orihime no existiría rukia e ichigo pasarían el día retozando, y yo violaría repetidamente a shiro-kun!

Ichigo:aun sigues aquí?

Yo: A donde querías que fuera?

Ichigo: Pues a rascar los h*****

Yo: Ichigo, monedita al tarro

Ichigo: No puedo

Yo:Porque? No me vengas ahora con que no tienes...

Ichigo arrastra un tarro lleno del tamaño de un armario

Ichigo: Está lleno

Yo: Y que has aprendido?

Ichigo: Que las monedas de cinco ocupan mas que las de diez

Yo:Pero seraaaaaaaas!

…...

En la tienda de Urahara-san, Inoue esperaba con impaciencia a que el tendero abriera la puerta para poder introducirse en la sociedad de almas.

-Ya casi, ya casi...y todo esto para celebrar el cumpleaños de kurosaki-san?

-Hai...queremos que todos estén presentes para que tenga la mejor celebración del mundo!ah!casi se me olvidaba!-Dando un golpe suave con el puño en su cabeza.- Ustedes también están invitados!

-Bueno, no se si eso sería apropiado...

-Kisuke! la nada había aparecido un gato completamente negro.

-No estaría bien rechazar esa invitación, a fin de cuentas solo se cumple 18 una vez!Sobre que hora tendríamos que estar?

-Eto...no lo había pensado...mmm sobre las 10 les vendría bien?

-Perfecto-Sonrió misteriosamente

La luz de la puerta se iluminó del todo, queriendo decir que estaba lista ara ser atravesada por la ojigris

-Orihime-san, acuérdese de ir con cuidado!, tenga un buen viaje!

-Arigatooo!

Mientras veían como la puerta se cerraba, Urahara se encaró hacia Yoruichi

-Que tienes planeado?

-Yo? De que hablas?

-He visto antes esa mirada...fue la misma que vi aquella vez

-Que vez?

-En la que acabe despertando en la mesa del Capitán Yamamoto, con resaca y medio desnudo mientras huía de su ryujin jakka...

-Oh, aquella vez...te estuvo persiguiendo durante horas hasta que escapaste al rukongai jajajajaja

-Sigo sin saber que hice aquella noche

-Pues yo tengo unas fotos muy buenas de lo que pasó

-Y porque no las he visto nunca?

-Porque no son aptas para menores ni sensibles de espíritu-Dijo Yoruichi con mirada astuta

-Dios mío...

…...

Inoue se dirigía al final de la luz y...

El seireitei se desplegaba ante su vista, enorme y circular, sin cambios. La pesadilla de alguien que no tiene buena orientación. Gracias a dios pudo preguntarle a varios shinigami que pasaban por ahí como llegar hasta el treceavo escuadrón, donde debería estar Kuchiki-san, ahora que era teniente.

La halló sumergida entre un montón de papeleo, tanto que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

-Kuchiki-saan! se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga

-I-I-Inoue!Que haces aquí?-Dijo sorprendida

-No te alegras de verme?

-C-C-Claro que sí, solo me asustaste

-Necesitaba veros para pediros vuestra ayuda

-Ayuda?Ha pasado algo? Tenéis problemas en el mundo real?

-No no...no esa clase de ayuda, necesito reunirlos a todo para pedirles un favor

La Kuchiki la miró con cara de extrañeza

-Quienes son todos?

-Eto...Abarai-kun, Madarame-kun, Yumichika-kun...Rangiku-san, Toushiro-kun y tu

-Bueno, sino hay más remedio...vayamos a buscarlos

…...

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Un gritó perforó el aire de todo el seireitei, dejando a sus habitantes con una mala intuición

-Oh dios mío, SI! Una fiesta, justo lo que nos hacía falta en este momento! Vamos a ir, a que sí taicho?

Los ojos de Matsumoto Rangiku se hicieron más grandes con la suplica, intentando convencer a su frío capitán, que tenía la negación pintada en el rostro

-Matsumoto! Baja la voz! Y a donde crees que vas a ir? Has dejado todo el papeleo sin hacer, así que no vas a ir a ninguna fiesta!

-Pero taicho...

-Yo tampoco voy a ir así que deja de quejarte

-Pero hitsugaya-taicho, es el cumpleaños de Rukia

-Además se que le haría ilusión que fueras ó Inoue

-Onegai...taicho

-Dije que no!

Inoue y Rangiku se miraron entre ellas, y, en un momento de descuido, atraparon al pequeño entre sus cuerpos, y formando un abrazo digna de una boa constrictor, empezaron a suplicarle

-Onegai!Onegai!ONEGAI!

-Su... suéltenme! Déjenme! Iremos pero aparten esas cosas de mí!-Dijo un Toshiro medio ahogado y casi sin respiración

-Yiei! las palmas!

Toshiro boqueaba desesperado

-He...estado a punto...de morir

Unos Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika, que había quedado relegados a una esquina de la habitación desde el principio, decían a la vez:

-No habría sido una mala manera de morir

Inoue estaba feliz, ya que su parte del plan estaba hecha, pero como les estaría yendo a los otros?

-Por cierto...habrá alcohol allí o lo llevamos nosotros?

Continuará!

...

Quisiera pedir perdón por las faltas que veáis o cualquier otra cosa que os moleste, un beso

Shadowsofgreen


	3. Preparación del lugar

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni los personajes, ni nada me pertenece, todo es del señor Tite Kubo(alias el Troll por excelencia),sino, a chad le habría cortado el pelo, orihime no existiría rukia e ichigo pasarían el día retozando, y yo violaría repetidamente a shiro-kun!

Yo: Ichigooo!

Ichigo: Ahora que te sucede, pecuda!

Yo(sin perder la sonrisa):Me han dejado mi primer review en la historia!

Ichigo: En serio alguien lee esa porquería?

Yo: Eso parece, además, me han dado una idea bastante buena

Ichigo: Cual? Dejarlo antes de que los del loquero te lleven atada al manicomio?

Yo: No exactamente...(Sonrisa estilo Unohana)

De repente, se escucha un camión acercándose, pitidos, señales de peligro en la acera, un cartel pidiendo perdón por la obstrucción de la calle

Repartidor: Paquete urgente para Kurosaki

Yo: es aquí chicos!

Repartidor: Aquí tiene el envase 3000, con una capacidad de albergar hasta 3 toneladas de grano

Ichigo: QUE ES ESO?-tic en el ojo aparece

Yo: La segunda fase de tu educación, ya que te fue tan fácil llenar el primer tarro, este también lo llenarás, pero cuando seas borde o desagradable con alguien, jujuju

...

En el mundo real... un serio Ishida había logrado convencer a la familia kurosaki de dejarle la casa entera para decorar. Realmente, la palabra convencer no era correcta, ya que en el momento en el que se presentó en el hogar y comunicó el plan al cabeza de familia, este dio su aprobación dando saltos por toda la casa, abrazando a sus hijas y dedicándole besos a un póster que tenía a una mujer de mediana edad en el.

Sabiendo que tenía la casa para el solo durante horas, Uryu dejó las bolsas que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa del comedor y abriendo su costurero portable, dio rienda suelta a su arte.

Volantes de tul rosas colgaban del rosas, zanahorias, fresas, cruces azules, copos de nieve,todo de fieltro pegado por la pared para hacer un mural que los representara. Crochet para las mesas, para las sillas, para el crochet. Era un baile de hermosura y el era el artista mayor.

Muy pronto, toda la sala quedó decorada. Sin embargo, faltaba algo...que podría ser?

"Piensa Uryu...Piensa"

- Por supuesto! Una buena fiesta no es fiesta sin una piñata!Y tengo la idea perfecta!

Din,dong.

Uryu tubo que cortar su momento de inspiración para acercarse a abrir la puerta, donde se encontraba un Chad vestido con el mono de trabajo llevando los materiales para la preparación del escenario. ¿Porqué un escenario? Pues, ¡porque una fiesta no es fiesta sin un karaoke!

- Oe, Ishida, donde vamos a situar el escenario? La sala no es tan grande como para ponerlo sin mover nada...

- Vamos a deshacernos de la mesa y las sillas, así quedará un lugar perfecto para el escenario y habrá espacio para que la gente baile.

Chad se quedó mirando a Uryu un buen rato de arriba a abajo. Luego preguntó con tono de sorpresa:

- Ishida, ¿Tu sabes bailar?

Este enrojeció hasta la sien...Como se atrevía a dudar!

- Los quincy tenemos el don innato de bailar cualquier tipo de baile que queramos! Fíjate bien!

El moreno empezó a agitar su cuerpo de una manera extraña, las caderas iban a un lado, los brazos parecían que tenían vida propia sacudiéndose... parecía más un ataque epiléptico que un baile en sí, pero Chad se sentía mal diciéndoselo a su amigo, aunque quizás seria mejor comentárselo que dejarle hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

- Ishida... que demonios estas haciendo?

- Bailando una bachata, o no se nota?

Dios mio de mi alma y corazón!

- Eso no es una bachata, ni se parece a un baile!

- De que hablas!? Claro que sí! Es solo que le añado un poco de estilo!

- Yo te enseñare que es una bachata, anda ven aquí

Chad empujó a Uruy a su lado, y pegando las caderas empezó a enseñarle como debía moverse, bien pegaditos el uno al otro. Tan absortos que no notaron que Mizuiro y Keigo estaban en la puerta de la casa, uno grabando con su móvil el fogoso bailecito mientras el otro recogía las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo del susto farfullando:

- Necesitamos a las mujeres, y las necesitamos pronto!

...

Gracias a AS Carabajal por el review! y por la idea del bote nuevo! En serio me ha hecho mucha ilusión.

Calculo que en dos capítulos como mucho empezará la fiesta, y aviso de que el alcohol les hará comportarse de manera extraña. Habrá Ichiruki, HitsuKarin, y algún lío raro producto del alcohol.

Me despido hasta la semana

Shadowsofgreen


	4. Regalitos

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni los personajes, ni nada me pertenece, todo es del señor Tite Kubo(alias el Troll por excelencia),sino, a chad le habría cortado el pelo, orihime no existiría rukia e ichigo pasarían el día retozando, y yo violaría repetidamente a shiro-kun!

Yo: Ichiiiiii!Ichiii!

Ichigo: "Dios, ya está aquí otra vez" He cambiado la cerradura, como has conseguido entrar?

Yo: Pues por la ventana, como hace todo el mundo...ais no me distraigas! Vengo a celebrar!

Ichigo: A celebrar el que?

Yo: Pues que mi historia ya tiene 5 reviews!-Cogiendo micro imaginario-Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia!

Ichigo: Pero porqué tienes que venir aquí a decírmelo!

Yo: Baaaka, tu eres el protagonista de mi historia, tienes que dar las gracias también!

Ichigo: QUE YO QUE? Maldita tarada ¿Que has hecho?

Yo: Deja de hacerte el idiota, además, que ha sido esa contestación? Vete a llenar el tarro y cuando vuelvas te explico de que va la cosa.

Ichigo se marcha en dirección al jardín, pero antes se detiene en la puerta de su habitación

Ichigo: Oe, no haré nada raro, ni pervertido en esa historia tuya no?

Yo: Claro que no, mi fresita, como te iba a hacer yo algo así?-Una sonrisa falsa por toda la cara.

Ichigo traga duro, rezando a los dioses por lo que quede de su reputación

...

La casa estaba preparada para la fiesta: la comida en sus sitio, el escenario colocado, la música preparada, la decoración puesta y el todo el mundo estaba avisado para aparecer por allí sobre las 10. No quedaba mucho más por hacer salvo una cosa:

Los regalos.

Aquí se planteaba una difícil situación para todos. ¿Que le gustaría a Ichigo por su cumpleaños?

_..._

"El regalo de Ichigo..que carajos puedo regalarle a ese idiota?" Pensaba la Kuchiki. Iba acompañada por la despampanante teniente del décimo escuadrón, Rangiku Matsumoto y ya llevaban al rededor de una hora y media dando vueltas al centro comercial desde que habían llegado luego de aterrizar en la tienda de Urahara y recoger los gigais. Se habían dividido: los chicos por un lado, y las chicas por el otro.

Empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando un grito de matsumoto la alertó de que había encontrado algo que le gustaba, aunque no era muy seguro de que fuera el regalo para el pelinaranja, teniendo en cuenta que Ichigo no tenía pinta de ponerse vestidos rojos con escote y transparencias.

Rukia decidió abandonar a Rangiku, y siguió caminando. Las tiendas estaban todas adornadas para atraer la atención, sin embargo, ella buscaba algo que le hiciera pensar directamente en el pelinaranja; no quería decírselo a nadie, pero quería que su cumpleaños fuera especial, ya que hacía tiempo que en el fondo sabía, por muy gruñón que fuera, que le haría ilusión. No la fiesta, sino el hecho de que todos decidieran hacer algo especial por el.

De repente, algo atrajo su atención. Al fondo, una tienda que tenía de nombre " Las perversiones de Megumi", ahí había algo que solo se había atrevido a soñar:una diadema de orejas blancas, con un vestido encorsetado con lazos violetas, y unas botas altas a juego. Solo podía ser una cosa!

-DISFRAZ DE LA SEÑORA CHAPPY!

Olvidandose de Ichigo, de la fiesta, de su acompañante y hasta de su dignidad, entró para comprar el maldito disfraz, sin fijarse en que la tienda resultaba un poco...de adultos. Quizás si hubiera visto el resto de los "disfraces"(como el de sirvienta o gatita), el ambiente más bien oscuro, o la dependienta con cara de sádica se habría dado cuenta que el suyo no era exactamente de señora Chappy, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Dios sabía que en cuanto a conejos se refiere, no hay manera de razonar con la Kuchiki.

...

Recién llegaron a la tienda de Urahara, todos empezaron a mostrar de que había válido su tarde de compras.

Urahara se sentó esperando ver los famosos regalos:

-A ver, a ver, que han comprado esta tarde señoritos?

Yumichika en ese momento saltó desde la esquina:

- Mira todos estos cosméticos Son baratísimos! había de todo: hidratantes, exfoliantes, purificantes, cremas antifladidez, anticelulitis! Voy a ponerme más guapo de lo que soy!-Las estrellitas se hacía presentes en sus ojos mientras lo decía-El mundo de los vivos es de lo mejor!

- Eso no es nada!-Intervino Ikakku- Yo entré en una armería y mira! Protectores para los brazos, las piernas, hasta para mi zona de oro! Ahora el capitán y yo podremos pelear más a fondo! Y estaré protegido de Yachiru fukutaicho!

Renji y Toshiro miraban estupefactos a sus compañeros...¿que demonios?

-A eso os habéis dedicado?Como se nota que sois hombres!Esto si es una buena compra!¡Enseñemosles Rukia!-Rangiku abrió la puerta y en ese momento apareció con el vestido rojo que había comprado, más unos tacones que la hacían ver aún más alta y escultural, acompañada de Rukia con su disfraz "chappy" ya puesto.

Cuatro narices, pertenecientes a los seres masculinos de esa habitación, decidieron mostrar su aprobación a las vestimentas soltando sendos chorros de sangre por la habitación. Sin embargo, el albino, que llevaba ya un buen rato observado cabreado la situación, hizo la pregunta del millón:

- Se puede saber que le habéis perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías? Donde demonios están los regalos para Kurosaki?

La habitación se congeló en el momento

Todos se habían olvidado del regalo

Mierda

-Rukia-san a todo esto...por que va vestida como una conejita playboy?-preguntó Urahara

...

Capítulo flojo...flojiiisiiimo, pero esta semana no tenía inspiración. Prometo que para el siguiente irá mejor! Por fin llegará la fiesta!

Una mención especial a AS Carabajal,o0 Akisa 0o,,anlu-chan por los reviews, de verdad, no hay nada que más me animara que vuestras opiniones!

un beso

shadowsofgreen


	5. Let s start!

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni los personajes, ni nada me pertenece, todo es del señor Tite Kubo(alias el Troll por excelencia),sino, a chad le habría cortado el pelo, orihime no existiría rukia e ichigo pasarían el día retozando, y yo violaría repetidamente a shiro-kun!

Queridos integrantes de fanfiction, esta es mi reacción al ver los reviews y el seguimiento de esta historia

watch?v=N3Br7CCrtWM

-OH MAMI!OH PAPI! SOY UN TIO CHACHI!Follow the leader, leader, follow de lider, síguelo!Yeaaaah!

No en serio, me alegráis la vida, y es un gran aliciente para continuar la historia, debería haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve un fin de semana movido, sábado fiesta hasta las 7 de la mañana, el domingo recuperación, y ayer lunes tuve que hacer un trabajo, pero aquí estoy!

Ichigo:(_me mira desde una butaca bajando el periódico con expresión seria_) Debería darte vergüenza, volver a las siete de la mañana, golfa, que eres una golfa

Yo: Deberías tenerme mas respeto, o es que ya se te ha olvidado todo el aprendizaje?

Ichigo: No puedes hacerme nada más de lo que me has hecho, estoy en bancarrota, así que si quiero llamarte golfa, lo hago

Yo: Ah si?

Cojo mi portatil, voy a FanFiction, y empiezo a cambiar el Summary de Feliz Cumpleaños

Yo:Feliz cumpleaños es la historia de Ichigo Kurosaki,un estudiante medio lelo de la ciudad de Karakura, y de como decide declararle su eterno amor a su compañero y amigo inseparable, Uryu Ishida, aun sabiendo que este solo siente un cariño fraternal por el. El descubrimiento de esta tendencia sexual hará que se sumerja en el mundo del BDSM...

Ichigo: Vale, vale! Tu ganas maldita! No eres ninguna golfa! Eres un ángel bendito de dios! Borra eso!

Yo: Ves que bonito ser agradable con la gente? ^w^

...

Ichigo Kurosaki tenía mala cara. Era normal pues había sido un día de perros en el trabajo, y encima cuando llegara a casa debería hacerse el mismo la cena, pues ni sus hermanas ni su padre estaban en casa. No era el hecho solo del trabajo extra añadido, pero había tenido la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo en familia para disfrutar con ellos ¡Que no quisiera celebrar su cumpleaños no significaba que quisiera estar solo!

Estos eran los pensamientos que le rondaban a nuestra fresa, mientras que en la casa...

Todo estaba a oscuras, lo único que se oía eran susurros bajos de la gente allí apiñada esperando a que una personita especial entrara para poder darle la sorpresa.

-Quien esta rozando mis pechos?

-Matsumoto, tus pechos son los que rozan! y lo están haciendo con todos!- susurró un crispado Toshiro

- Queréis callaros! Vais a hacer que nos oiga!-Dijo Renji el cual estaba agachado entre Matsumoto y Toshiro

-Shhh, ahí viene!

Un ruido, y la puerta se abrió.

-SORPRESAAA!

Todos cayeron encima del pelinaranja, que se quedó en shock durante unos minutos, mezcla de la sorpresa y la falta de aire producida por el peso de toda esa gente. De repente tomó conciencia de todos ellos. Estaban: Inoue, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro y Rukia. Les llevó un momento a todos levantarse del suelo, pero en cuanto pasó e Ichigo recuperó el aire, tubo tiempo para asimilar la situación.

- Hijos de mala madre! Que hacen en mi casa a estas horas!

- Te organizamos una fiesta sorpresa Kurosaki-kuun! Nadie debe pasar su cumpleaños solo y sin celebrarlo!Mizuiro-kun! Pon la música!

-Que!?Nada de música! Os estáis yendo pero ya!

-Kurosaki, me da igual que te guste la fiesta o no, pero Inoue-san hizo un gran esfuerzo por organizarlo todo, así que déjate de quejas y agradece lo que hemos hecho por ti!-intervino un serio Uryu.

El semblante de Ichigo cambió, y se iba a dar la vuelta para disculparse con Inoue cuando vio a la chica hablando con Rukia. Una Rukia vestida diferente. Una Rukia con orejitas, un vestido que le realzaba esos pequeños pechos parecidos a unos melocotones suaves, y que dejaba a la vista un culo bien formadito y levantado por los duros entrenamientos, y que estaba seguro que sus manos encajarían perfectamente con el, seguido de unas piernas torneadas y unos tacones que la hacían parecer mucho más alta de lo que en realidad era.

Un sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara, levantó su brazo temblorosamente, y señalándola con un dedo le dice:

- Ru-Ru-Rukia! Que haces vestida de CONEJITO PLAYBOY!? Quítate eso inmediatamente!

Esta se cabreó, y se fue acercando a el

- No es ningún conejito playboy! Es un disfraz de Chappy! Maldito pervertido, ven acá!

- Aléjate de mí! El señor es mi pastor, nada me falta, en prados de hierba fresca me hace reposar, me conduce junto a fuentes tranquilas y re...-empezó a rezar este, mientras se iba alejando. No solo era Rukia, también Matsumoto e Inoue estaban vestidas de manera demasiado provocativa, una con un vestido de transparencias rojo y la otra con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta azul con escote más allá de pecho!

- Baka! Que haces? A donde vas!?Si la fiesta comienza ahora!- preguntó una Matsumoto que iba sacando botellas de alcohol del minibar (instalado cortesía de Keigo)

Ichigo corrió a esconderse en su habitación, el único lugar que conservaba la pureza de la casa.

-Si se asusta así con la vestimenta de las chicas, no quiero ni imaginar que pasara cuando vea "eso"

-Asano-san, no fue buena idea encargarlo.

-Ahora ya está pagado y en camino, no podemos dar marcha atrás, Mizuiro, y llámame Keigo!

- No seas pesado Asano-san, por cierto, donde están las botellas de sake y tequila?

Un grito se escucho en la cocina

-Me acabas de llamar floja bebiendo! Te vas a enterar maldito calvo!

...

A partir de aquí, las cosas se van a poner cada vez peor señoras y señores, planeo peleas, alcohol, visitantes sorpresa, disturbios...esto solo acaba de empezar!Y se irán desarrollando los momentos ichirukistas(_por_ fiin)si me animo, hasta lemon!

**Raan Asakura: Gracias por el review! Aquí tienes la continuación y este disfraz me va a dar mucho juego! Planeo torturar penosamente a Ichigo durante toda la noche!**

**Slav-Hatake: No es molestia, es solo que es un soso, pero eso lo va a superar, por las buenas o por las malas**

**anlu-chan: Me mola que no os esfuméis y que de verdad os valga la pena leer. Créeme esta es solo la primera reacción al disfraz, luego le irá gustando más**

**o0 Akisa 0o: La fiesta la planeo hacer muy, muy bruta. Estilo desmadre total. Absolutamente todos preguntabais por ese disfraz, los pensamientos impuros nos invaden!**

**Bekha Shirohoshi: Sii una más! A todos se les olvidó porque allí en la SS no son habituales los cumples, pero sobretodo porque son unos sinvergüenzas!Nos vemos!**

**AS Carabajal: No taaan inocente, ya verás! Gracias por seguir la historia desde el momento 0**

Un beso

shadowsofgreen


	6. No apuestes nunca

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, Tite genio, todo de el, bla bla bla, si fuera mio, bla bla violaciones bla muerte orihime bla.

Pequeña reflexión: soy yo, o últimamente hay mucho ichihime y histuhina?

Aparece en escena una Inoue Orihime, toda colorada y con una sonrisa pequeña asomando en su rostro.

Inoue: K-Kurosaki-kun y yo? Nos emparejan? Que vergüenza! Casi no puedo ni pensarlo! Esto tiene que ser el destino que...-y así sigue farfullando una hora entera.

Yo: Inoue

...

Inoue

...

INOUE!

Inoue: ... SERÁ UN PRESAGIO DE QUE DEBEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS! Ahhhh pero no me decido, pero si estoy con el, podré hacerle deliciosas comidas, hablar de cosas que no tienen sentido, y quizás hasta llamarlo por su nombre!y...

Yo: Y sigue, ella sola en su mundo. Por eso no me caes bien.

En ese momento asoma su cabeza Momo Hinamori, con su shihakusho, su pelo recogido, y su tierna vocecita:

Momo: Lo de ella lo entiendo, pero por que no te gusto yo?

Yo: Aizen.

Momo: Que?Donde? Aizen-taicho, espéreme por favor, vuelva!-cae en estado traumatizado.

Yo: Por eso. El pobre Hitsugaya necesita a alguien mentalmente sano. Y además es mío. Perra.

Ichigo entra con cara de cabreado, o estreñido, o pensativo, no sé, nunca desfrunce ese maldito ceño:

Ichigo: Se puede saber a que viene todo esto? Normalmente solo te metes conmigo, pero hoy has metido a Inoue y a Hinamori. Míralas: Una esta farfullando agachada haciendo círculos con el dedo en el suelo, y la otra esta medio comatosa llamando al cabrón de Aizen encogida en forma fetal.

Yo: Estoy de mal humor.

Ichigo: Se puede saber por que?

Yo: No te importa, caraculo. Además a ti te doy igual, solo me aturas por chantaje y por obligación. Sabes que? Me largo, no se para que te digo nada. Tu eres el más inutil de todos-salgo dando un portazo imaginario.

Ichigo: No hay nada más peligroso e inestable que una mujer en esos días del mes.

...

Rangiku Matsumoto se sentía ofendida. No, ofendida era poco, se sentía insultada...no eso tampoco. Se sentía vulnerada e infravalorada como ser. Podría ser vaga(lo era), podría ser despistada(que también), e incluso podría ser algo materalista(ejem...)pero lo que no era ni sería nunca, es una floja bebiendo. Ese calvo se las iba apagar, y de muy mala manera.

- Tan floja crees que soy?

- Por supuesto, nosotros, los del décimo primer escuadrón, somos los más duros y fuertes. Y no solo en combate físico, si no que también bebemos como verdaderos hombres! Una mujer como tu no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros, verdad Yumichika?- Dijo girándose hacia su compañero, el cual estaba admirando su reflejo en el microondas, sin prestar atención a la tonta discusión, pero contestando igualmente:

- Por supuesto, Ikkaku

La cara de la bella teniente se deformó hasta adquirir una mueca horrenda de enfado. Pero pronto esta cambió a una de astucia, gracias a la grandiosa idea que acababa de ocurrirse le, ¡como no lo había pensado! Iba a darle una lección a esos niñatos:

- Si tan seguros estais, hagamos una apuesta: el que consiga beber más sin desmayarse o vomitar, gana; el que pierda, deberá vestirse con lo que el ganador quiera, y deberá pasar la noche entera así y dejarse hacer fotos. ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho. Sirvan el tequila!

Ambos se pararon, el uno frente al otro, y Keigo les acerco los barriles(sí, barriles) de tequila. Les dio una manguera a cada uno y a la señal de tres, les indicó que comenzaran a a beber.

Los primeros tragos le resultaron el infierno en versión liquida, pero una vez se acostumbró, Matsumoto empezó a cojer carrerilla, y a tragar cada vez más rápido. Ikakku, por otra parte, intentaba seguirle el ritmo, aunque de vez en cuando intentaba meter más alcohol del que le cabía en su boca, y acababa derramando por fuera, empapándose el cuello y la ropa, provocando que pareciera un pez globo inflando, para risa de sus espectadores.

En la casa sonaba a todo volumen "Party Rock" y los que no estaban atentos a el concurso de borrachos, intentaban bailar y pasárselo bien. Sin embargo, una sobreexcitada Orihime daba saltos demasiado bruscos, bailando con Uryu y para su vergüenza, un pecho se salio de su más que abundante escote en el momento en el que un Mizuiro feliz sacaba una foto para toda la posteridad para compartirla por twitter con todo Karakura y el mundo; a pesar de darse cuenta e intentar borrarla a tiempo, la foto ya había sido retweeteada por 50 personas!

_En la parte de arriba de la casa_

Rukia llamaba a la puerta, esperando que el tonto de Ichigo abriera la puerta de una vez:

- Ichigo cuando vas a bajar? Te estas perdiendo tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños...

- Te has quitado ya ese disfraz?

- No, ni lo pienso hacer. Además a ti que mas te da lo que me ponga? No es como si tu te fueras a fijar en mi o a encontrarme bonita por una vez.

Una puerta se entreabrió y un Ichigo muy serio salió a encararse con la enana.

- A que viene eso?¿Tu que sabes si me pareces o no bonita?- Un ligero sonrojo subió desde su cuello hasta la sien

- A Rangiku y a Inoue no les dijiste nada, sin embargo, por una vez que intento verme bonita, tu me dices que me quite la ropa. Así que hay dos opciones, o no te parezco lo suficientemente bonita para que la lleve, o quieres que desaparezca por que eres un pervertido que quiere verme en ropa interior!

- Me acabas de llamar pervertido, enana del demonio?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella

- Contesta! Cual de las dos es? O no es ninguna? Quizás simplemente no me quieres aquí, quizás preferirías que me hubiera quedado en la Sociedad de Almas y nunca m...

Un beso en los labios la calló de golpe. Ahora Ichigo le sujetaba fuertemente la nuca, mientras sus labios se movían muy, muy lentamente.

¿Como esa idiota se atrevía a pensar que no quería allí, o que no la encontraba bonita?¿Como podía explicarle lo que sentía?

Rukia estaba arrinconada con la espalda en la pared, pero no sentía ganas de huir. A pesar del shock del momento, lentamente cerró sus parpados, dispuesta a sumergirse en el beso. A pesar de la inexperiencia, Ichigo decidió tomar las riendas, y primero beso sus labios suavemente, acariciándolos, mordisquean dolos suavemente, hasta que noto como Rukia le seguía. Eso lo envalentonó y profundizo el beso un poco más. Tentativamente, rozó su lengua. Y ahí sucedió lo inesperado; Rukia le salto encima como un animal.

De la sorpresa, se tambaleó hacía atrás dándose un golpe en la cabeza, trillando su lengua y la de la shinigami de paso. Se separaron con sendas caras de dolor

- Iteeeee, maldito idiota! No sabes tener tacto con las mujeres o que?

- Tacto yo? Y tu que? pedazo de bestia! Por poco me quedo sin cabeza por tu culpa!

- Pues si tan poco te ha gustado, me voy abajo a ver si encuentro a alguien que lo haga mejor que tu!- y salió disparada por las escaleras

- Rukia, espera!

_Mientras, en la cocina_

Un Ikkaku corría hacia el fregadero, echando hasta la papilla de bebé, con una Rangiku sonriente que le mostraba la ropa que había elegido para él. Era nada más y nada menos, que una peluca ochentera afro, y un taparrabos nada más. Yumichika estaba en una esquina riéndose a más no poder.

- No me voy a poner esho!- le costaba hablar con claridad por los efectos del alcohol

- Claro que sí, es lo que acordamos o no?

- Pero no quieerou

- Ahh, haberlo pensado antes! Así aprenderás a a valorar a una mujer!

- No lo haré!

- Eso es todo lo que vale la palabra de un shinigami de la décimo primera división? Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Yachiru-fukutaicho y a Kempachi-taicho...

- Eshpera! Lo haré! Por mi honor de tercero al mando!

Y así es como Ikkau Madarame acabo semidesnudo con un taparrabos y una peluca, borracho como una cuba,a bailar con el resto de personas de la casa.

...

Muerte para mí, lo sé. Realmente esto lo he escrito a partes en días diferentes así que no me lo tengan en cuenta.

¿Que reacción tendrá la foto de Mizuiro?¿A quien buscará Rukia par vengarse de Ichigo?¿Que esta haciendo el resto de la gente?

En el próximo lo sabremos.

p.d.: Ichihimistas y histuhinamorinistas, no me odien, estoy con las hormonas.

**Rukiiak: Lo disfrute y mucho! El lemon se hace esperar, como todo lo bueno! pero ya hay beso, que algo es algo!**

**Cuantas más pervertidas seamos, mejor!**

**mari. : Familiar? Me alegro de que te guste, una intenta que la gente se lo pase bien, no abunda la comedia por los fics**

**o0 Akisa 0o : uii voy a ponerla a golfear, que quiero poner celoso a Ichii! LEEEEEEMOOOOON (pervers, pervers everywhere)**

**anlu-chan: eso llegará cuando empiecen a hacer un poco de ruido. Pero lo encargo un hombre salido como Keigo así que...imagina! por cierto, necesito un nuevo cap de haz lo que te ordene, estoy enganchada!(muerdo uñas)**

**Bekha Shirohoshi: Mira que poco le duró el trauma, si es que... la genética tira**

**AS Carabajal: pista...sale de tartas.**

**Y a tod s en general, me encanta tener vuestras reviews, muchas gracias por animarme. Se os quiere**

Besos

shadowsofgreen


	7. Redes sociales

Disclaimer: La fascinante serie de Bleach, sus mas que sexys personajes o cualquier otra cosa son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Yo solo soy una humilde escritora obsesionada con la obra.

Aparezco encima de un gran escenario, colorada y con una mueca de disgusto pintada en mi cara:

- Muy buenas queridos lectores, me llamo Alba, y vengo a pedir perdón por los comentarios que recibieron la semana pasada dos de nuestros más queridos personajes. Por la presente, rectifico mis opiniones dirigidas hacia Inoue Orihime y Momo Hinamori, esperando que no las tomaran a mal. Me hago cargo así también de...

Me paro y miro al ser que me esta apuntando con una pistola en la espalda

Ichigo(susurrando):Continua

Yo: Esto es innecesario

Ichigo: Has faltado al respeto a las chicas, y a una casi la dejas traumatizada para toda la vida, lo mínimo es que te disculpes, tu me enseñaste eso.

Yo: Hablo de la pistola

Ichigo: La ultima semana estuve en peligro de muerte por culpa de tus hormonas revolucionadas, debo ser precavido

Yo: No fue para tanto...

Ichigo: Nos amarraste a mi y a Ulquiorra y dijiste que o te proporcionábamos escenas yaoi explicitas o no volveríamos a ver la luz del día.

Yo: Al final los solté no?

Ichigo: Después de que Ulquiorra casi te vuela la cabeza con su Cero. Fue una semana muy dura.

Yo: Detalles sin importancia...

...

Una Rukia extremadamente cabreada zigzagueaba entre los asistentes de la fiesta, buscando su principal objetivo: Renji abarai, el alto y tatuado shinigami amigo de su infancia. Realmente, ella sabía que no hacía bien pensando en intentar darle celos a Kurosaki, pero hay momentos en los que la cabeza de una mujer no funciona como es debido, y esta era una de ellas. Se distrajo cuando noto un leve toque en su espalda, y girándose contempló al tercero al mando, Madarame Ikkaku, con una peluca afro y un taparrabos como una prenda de vestir; no solo notó eso, se dio cuenta de que lo que le había tocado la espalda era el culo al aire de este. Un culo, por cierto, sudoroso. El asco hizo que le diera una patada para mandarlo lejos de ella, pero en el ultimo momento este se movió, y el que recibió la patada fue un pequeño albino que solo pasaba por ahí.

La patada fue directamente a la cara del pobre, y en ese momento todo el mundo quedó estático

Uryu, Chad e Inoue(que había cambiado su vestimenta por un disfraz de fantasma del pacman, el cual le tapaba de pies a cabeza) se taparon la boca con las manos, esperando lo peor. Yumichika e Ikkaku se apartaban gradualmente de la pareja, y el resto de participantes observaban sin saber porque los gestos de miedo.

El peliblanco, que no daba señal de reaccionar, se quedó mirando al suelo. La patada en si, no le había dolido mucho(la diferencia entre fuerza de un capitán y una shinigami normal es demasiado amplia). Pero había cometido un crimen imperdonable:al haberle golpeado había provocado que Toshiro tirara sus chucherías al suelo.

En esta vida, había dos cosas sagradas para el albino. La siesta y las chucherías.

- Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!

Un gran dragón de hielo se lanzó en pos de Rukia, que salió disparada por la puerta del jardín, seguida de un Hitsugaya cabreado. Ichigo, que llegó a ver a los dos desapareciendo, pensó que la enana había escogido al pequeñajo como fuente de amor corporal, sacó su insignia de shinigami sustituto:

- No huyáis, par de cobardes pervertidos! Rukia, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

E ignorando su cuerpo vacío y el gran dragón de hielo en su salón, corrió para alcanzar al dúo chiquitajo.

Nadie en la fiesta se movía, seguían todos de piedra hasta que se escuchó la voz de Keigo rompiendo el tenso ambiente:

- Hey! Tenemos hielo para las bebidas!

Todos se miraron entre sí, y empezaron a reír descontroladamente. Pronto se pusieron otra vez a bailar, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Chad decidió abrir ya que con el volumen de la música parecía que nadie más había escuchado. De la nada, apareció un torrente de gente, encabezados por Chizuru, la pervertida de su clase, llamando a Inoue a gritos. Que hacía esta gente aquí?

Decidió coger al azar a uno de los que entraban en la casa, un chico bastante delgado y flacucho con perilla, e interrogarlo:

- Que haces aquí? Quien te ha invitado?

- Tiiiiiooo es que no lo sabes? Todo el mundo esta invitado a la fiesta de Kurosaki!-dijo este intentando pasar

- De que hablas?

- Hace una hora empezó a correr por las redes la foto de una estudiante en pelotas por las redes, y la gente decía que procedía de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurosaki, que habría bebidas, chicas y música alta, la llaman la mejor fiesta de la década! Así que nos movilizamos para no perdérnosla, y mira que de gente!

Era cierto, la gente no paraba de entrar a la vivienda. Chad no sabía como impedir la entrada de más gente, ya que aunque pudiera bloquear la puerta, la gente entraba por el patio, o por las ventanas!(poderes que se desarrollan ante la mención alcohol gratis, oigan). Así que decidió ignorar a la gente e intentar disfrutar de la fiesta, total, unos más, unos menos, que más daba?

_En el centro del escenario_

Una Chizuru saltaba a la espalda de su amada Inoue, pero...

- Orihime-chaaaaan! Donde fue tu sexy y glamurosa ropa?- dijo haciendo pucheros

- Ah Chizuru-kun(?) es que me era un poco incomoda, así que decidí cambiarme...

- Oh, te noto tensa, deja que te dé un masaje, mi princesa- Chizuru intentó inútilmente sacarle el disfraz, ya que una Rangiku apareció detrás de ella:

- Que planeabas hacerle a Orihime?- y la encerró entre sus pechos

Chizuru notó a una mujer. No, mujer no. A una de las más hermosas sirenas jamás contempladas, enfundada en un más que provocador vestido. Y esa diosa había decidido tomarla allí mismo, así que sin importarle que no la conociera, decidió no defraudar sus expectativas.

- Onee-saan, yo también te amo!- dijo entre sus mamas

- Eh? que dem...- notó como la cría había liberado las manos, y ahora, estaba pellizcando su culo!

Ante la distracción, Chizuru sacó la cabeza de entre las tetas y con un salto resultado de los años de duro enfrentamiento con Tatsuki, se abalanzó encima de Matsumoto, dándole un beso en los labios.

Momento justo en el que un flash se disparó. Y un grupo de los recién llegados empezó a corear:

- Con lengua! con lengua!

La pelinaranja reaccionó, y sacándosela de encima empezó a huir por toda la casa:

- Mi amooor, no seas tímida, no escapes de la tita Chizu!

- Socorro! una maníaca sexual me persigue!

Un Renji, que estaba atento a los sucesos, le preguntó al único no alcoholizado se sus colegas, Yumichika, si debían o no ir a ayudar a la pelinaranja:

- Tu podrías ir a ayudarla, eres feo, pero si esa loca me ve a mí, se enamorará y no me dejará en paz

- Oye! A quien llamas feo, plumillas? Ni intentándolo conseguirías ligar

- Feo? FEO? A QUIEN LLAMAS FEO, INTENTO DE PIÑA CON TATUAJES?

- Pues esta piña es capaz de ligarse a la tía más buena del lugar, en tu cara

- Ah sí? No serías capaz ni aunque te diera toda la noche!

- Y tu sí? Si tan guapo e irresistible crees que eres, porque no me lo demuestras? el que en una hora consiga a la tía más buena, gana.

- Una hora? Yo con media me sobra

- Hecho

...

Capitulo escrito con resaca, no me peguen. Estaba planteándome un ishihime para la historia, ustedes que dicen?

**Anlu-chan: la venganza ha sido aplazada hasta que se aclare la situación, y así podré meter a Karin en la historia!**

**Shadow(tengo que llamarte así porque sino esto no me guarda el nombre): ese es sin duda el mayor alago que podrías decirme. Sienta bien que la gente valore tan bien lo que escribes. Muchisimas gracias.**

**o0 Akisa 0o : Momento Ichiruki que se hace de rogar, gomen... pero tengo que darle vida a los otros personajes, o se me aburren! lo de la teta también fue basada en algo real que yo vi una vez, además a la tía diciéndoselo y ella seguía botando arriba y abajo como una loca xd**

**Bekha Shirohoshi: No,chiquita no. Es la etapa que yo llamo efervescencia hormonal. Totalmente natural. El lemon se hace esperar, pero me has dado algo para escribir jajaja gracias por el review**

****Nos despedimos hasta la semana. Un beso.

shadowsofgreen


	8. Los conquistadores

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia, la ida de olla es totalmente mía.

Me leo el ultimo capitulo del manga (540) muy despacio, como un yonki racionando su droga(niños, niñas, no tomen drogas, son malas y caras). Con el paso de las hojas, voy abriendo más mis ojos, al igual que mi boca. Llegó al final del capitulo y... pego un grito que espanto a los pájaros en 2 km a la redonda.

Yo: ¿QUE CARAJOOO?

Ichigo(subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente): Alba?! Que sucedió? Estas bien?

Yo: Ichigoo, estoy flipando colores! Viste esto?

Le enseño la historia pero cuando reconoce que estoy leyendo Bleach, le pega un manotazo:

Ichigo: PARA QUE ME ENSEÑAS ESO?ESTAS SPOILEANDOME MI VIDA!

Yo: Pero no te das cuenta? Es como poder predecir el futuro...será como Mirai Nikki!

Ichigo: Mirai Nikki no es ese anime gore donde sale una pelirrosa psicópata parecida a la novia obsesiva?

Yo: Justo

Ichigo: Y quien sería esa novia obsesiva?

Me quedo mirándole con cara inexpresiva. Súbitamente saco una peluca pelirrosa de mi mochila(las mujeres siempre vamos preparadas) y grito:

-YUKKI!

Para los que no habéis visto Mirai Nikki esto no tiene sentido(y posiblemente vuestra vida tampoco)así que ya estáis yendo a animeid para verla pero ¡ya!

...

Uryu Ishida empezaba a pensar que la fiesta se estaba empezando a descontrolar un poco. Un poco mucho. Kurosaki no estaba presente, al igual que Kuchiki y el capitán Hitsugaya; Inoue había tenido que cambiarse debido a su percance con el escote de su anterior atuendo, un montón de gente se había colado en la casa, y ese montón de gente había traído un cantidad aun más grande de alcohol, y se empezaban a notar las consecuencias. Dejando de lado al calvo con peluca y a la pechugona siendo vilmente acosada, las cosas podrían haberse quedado ahí, pero cuando consiguió encaramarse en la parte alta de la tarima recién instalada en la esquina de la derecha(cuando y como lo habían hecho?), pudo divisar al resto de sus compañeros perdiendo la poca decencia que les quedaba.

_En primer lugar el mandril _

_Abarai POV_

Ese maldito cerdo lleno de postizos...quien se creía que era? Ni siquiera se podía asegurar cien por cien que le gustaran las mujeres, y además, ¿ A que mujer le gustaría que intentara ligar con ella un narcisista egocéntrico que en vez de hacerle caso se pasaría hablando todo el día de su hermoso pelo, o su bella cara y ese tipo de basuras? Eso no era un hombre de verdad. De echo, dudaba seriamente que fuera un hombre. Hasta que no se la vea en vivo y en directo, Abarai Renji negaría la existencia del miembro viril del quinto al mando.

Y ahora se atrevía a desafiarlo...pero ahora le enseñaría sus dotes para el amor. Hacía tiempo, con las lecciones aprendidas después de años de rechazos y meteduras de pata, había hallado las reglas para conseguir llevarse a la chica que quisiera. La primera de todas: elige al objetivo.

Un rápido vistazo al rededor de la sala y...bingo. Una pequeña rubia de ojos oscuros y cuerpo sexy, con buenas curvas. Hora del espectáculo.

Se fue acercando desinteresadamente, con una copa en la mano, hasta llegar casi a su lado. En ese momento puso en practica su segunda regla: Muestra la mercancía

Se quito su ajustada camiseta, dejando el bien trabajado torso tatuado a la vista del personal. Empezó a bailar de manera atrevida, rítmica y muy energética. Sentía el ritmo de la música golpeando su sistema, mientras su pecho empezaba a llenarse de sudor. De reojo, vio a la rubia observándolo con algo de interés, pero sin babear por el. El capto su mirada un momento, para después quedarse mirando a su compañera. Regla numero tres: una vez tengas su atención, hazte desear. Y no hay nada que más desee una mujer que lo que no puede tener.

Acercándose con mirada peligrosa, fue directo a ella, y bajando su cabeza hasta su oreja le dijo:

-Oye, guapa, me presentas a tu amiga?-una sonrisa insinuante apareció en sus labios.

Lo que no imagino fue su respuesta:

- Ay, por supuesto! Marie! Ven! Tengo a un chico que pregunta por mí!

Una enorme mujer, que el había confundido con un hombre, se acercó. Era más alta que el, ¡le sacaba casi dos cabezas! además tenía un ojo más grande que otro, unos brazos enormes, y unas piernas de futbolista. Un tic apareció en su ojo mientras eran presentados

- Marie! Este chico quiere conocerte, salúdale!

- Hola, ¿Como te llamas?- dijo tímidamente

- Hola, soy Abarai Renji

- Yo Marie Cortés, bailamos?

Y sin esperar, esta se lo llevó a rastras a bailar un reggaeton. Aunque parecía tímida, esa ilusión se evaporo cuando la tal Marie le agarró cada nalga con su mano, apretándolo contra ella mientras le empezaba a hablar al oído:

- Me gusta tu color de pelo, ¿Como te lo tiñes?

¡Que cojones!

- Soy natural!

- Oh, un hombre con carácter y tatuajes-le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¡Me gustan los hombres rudos!

Un escalofrío bajó por su columna, tenía que salir de alli como fuera

- Oh mira, mi amigo me esta llamando, tengo que irme.

Unas cachetadas en su culo fue lo que recibió a cambio de su frase. ¡Dios! Que fuerza tenía la muy bruta!

- ¿Volverás pronto, mi mandril de culo ardiente?

- S-S-Sí, por supuesto, ahora mismo, tu solo, siéntante a esperar princesa

Unos pasos más adelante, se encontró a Yumichika, el cual había estado atento, y lo cogió por sorpresa:

- A donde vas, monito ardiente? Te vas a dar por vencido en esta pelea de hombres para volver con el tuyo? Te esta haciendo carantoñas a lo lejos

Será hijo de... un momento. Una idea malvada se fue formando en su cabeza. La sonrisa maligna que asomó por su cara le dio muy mala espina al guaperas.

- Tienes razón, he perdido, y tu también porque no tienes ligue. Pero seguro que tu serías capaz de conquistar a la rubia de allí.

Una mirada de desafío y el muy idiota se encaminaba a la trampa. Pronto observo que la condenada hacía lo mismo que había hecho con el: pasársela a una amiga horrenda. Yumichika estaba horrorizado cuando se vio atrapado por un ogro capaz de hacer que un cerdo le pareciera atractivo, que lo espachurraba contra su pecho mientras bailaba con él. Le dirigió una mirada de auxilio, y el pelirrojo empezó a reír a carcajadas hasta que una voz le susurró:

- ¿ Que te hace tanta gracia, monito mío?- y fue arrastrado otra vez a bailar con ella.

_¡Que alguien me salve!_

_..._

Lo siento, lo siento, se que la ultima semana no actualice, y como veis ando un poco bloqueada por este capitulo, pero prometo que mejoro a partir de ahora ¿si?además creo que compensé con mis dos one-shots. Tenia que darles una lección de karma a estos dos.

**Bekha Shirohoshi: Ni uno ni otro esta vez, aunque obvio apostaría por Renji, tiene un no se qué, quizás ese rollo de chico malo por los tatuajes y su agresividad que hacen que a una le resulte interesante.**

**o0 Akisa 0o: Un poco si cierto? Por ahora voy ensamblando poco a poco, quiero hacer que arda la casa, pero como la noche es muy larga, más largo será este fic. Gracias por pasarte como siempre ;)**

**AS Carabajal: Y mejor y mejor, nos leemos! un beso!**

Shadowsofgreen


	9. Escena extra

**Nota de autora: Para compensar la semana de ausencia, he aquí la escena que tenía previsto añadir al capitulo anterior, una escena ichiruki. Teniendo en cuenta que pretendo que disfrutéis de la historia, me gustaría que si alguien tiene alguna idea de como mejorar el fic, por favor, no dudéis en poneros en contacto, estoy abierta a todo tipo de ideas, criticas, etc...**

_Ichigo POV_

-Maldita sea!-Podía notar el reiatsu de Rukia y del enano canoso muy cerca el uno del otro, debía darme prisa si quería saber que estaban haciendo esos dos.

Empecé a usar el shumpo de manera frenética, y en unos momentos me situé en los tejados cercanos a la escuela. Allí escondí mi presencia para poder pillarlos en la masa, y en el momento en que se dejaran caer uno encima del otro, podría llevar acabo el acto de castración que tenía ya planeado en mi mente (y en el cual Ogichi había colaborado activamente, a veces tener a tu propio hollow interno valía la pena, sobre todo cuando te das cuenta de lo originales y variopintas que pueden ser sus maneras de venganza. Nota mental: no joder a Ogichi).

Con cuidado fui asomándome desde la esquina, vi algo que no me esperaba... un cubito de hielo enorme?Que demonios...

_Final Ichigo POV_

Se fue acercando, y cuando vio a Rukia congelada en una postura de rogar perdón, comprendió que no habían escapado juntos ella y Toshiro, sino que la primera había huido por temor a las obvias represalias. Eso lo calmó instantáneamente, y curvando su boca en una ligera sonrisa y desfrunciendo su ceño, golpeó el hielo con el mango de su espada para evitar cortarla sin querer de un espadazo. Un sonoro gemido de alivio salió de ella.

- Gracias a Dios, pensé que moriría congelada para siempre en ese cubo de hielo.

- De gracias a Dios nada, gracias a mí por sacarte de aquí, podría haberte dejado en ese cubo hasta que saliera el sol y se derritiera, así que podrías agradecer a tu salvador.

Rukia lo miró con ira, hasta que relajó su expresión y puso la voz falsa que Ichigo detestaba:

- Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun por salvarme de una muerte más que segura. Ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría volver a la fiesta que se organiza en su casa- finalizó cerrando los ojos poniendo cara de felicidad fingida. Ichigo, en vez de molestarse le siguió el juego.

- Oh por supuesto, pero déjeme acompañarla, no querría disgustarla aún más de lo que lo he hecho esta noche.

- En que momento me ha disgustado? Creo que mi memoria falla, pero no logro recordar nada SIGNIFICATIVO- dijo con malicia, intentando quitarle importancia al beso que se habían dado los dos momentos antes en su casa

Un tic de rabia apareció en la ceja del pelinaranjo...esa enana, que se creía?

- No parecía que le fuera tan irrelevante cuando me besaba de manera tan apasionada, de hecho creo que en ese momento llegó a jadear por la pasión

La cara de Rukia se convirtió en un tomate maduro. Maldito Ichigo y su arrogancia. Merecía una lección.

- Si bueno, así suelo ser con lo chicos cuando los beso, no me gusta la lentitud ni la pasividad, ¿entiende?

Ichigo la cogió de la cintura, y la puso contra la pared. Su actitud ufana se borró de su rostro, siendo sustituido por el enfado. Apresó con todo su cuerpo a Rukia, levantándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. La miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos violeta que estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Descendió su boca a los labios de ella, besándola con intensidad, alternando lengüentazos con pequeños mordiscos. Aceleró aún más, pegándose a ella hasta que ambos se amoldaban el uno al otro; quitó su mano de las muñecas de Rukia para acomodarla en un pecho. Empezó a acariciar suavemente la tela y recibió un sonido gutural por parte de la garganta de ella como aprobación. Dejando su boca, encaminó sus labios húmedos por el camino de su cuello, chupando donde este se unía con la clavícula. Los sonidos se convirtieron en gemidos, y cuando Rukia creía estar cerca del cielo, notó como Ichigo se acercaba a su oreja susurrando:

- Dime, ¿los otros también son capaces de acariciarte como lo hago yo?

- Yo...no sé...que otros...-dijo intentando despejar la neblina de su mente

- ¿No ha habido otros verdad?

- No...solo tú, Ichigo- dijo con ojos todavía nublados de deseo

- Eso creía.

Y volvió a acercar su boca.

...

Próximo capítulo: Toshiro Hitsugaya


	10. Dolor

**Tarde, lo sé, no me odieis ni nada de eso v.v **

**La verdad es que ando algo deprimida con esta historia, no se muy bien que debo hacer con ella, tengo ideas, pero me parece que la estoy alargando y haciendo tediosa por momentos, así que dependiendo de como se desarrollen las circunstancias, podre darle 5 capitulos mas y cortarla, o lo alargare indefinidamente. Pido disculpas a quien la siga y le haya decepcionado que no actualizara la semana volver a coger el ritmo. Gracias a todos los que leéis, sois lo máximo.**

**Disclaimer: Mis abogados me informan de que aún no soy dueña de Bleach, que sigue perteneciendo a Tite Kubo, y hablando de Tite...**

Yo:(gruñendo como un tiranosaurio) Porquééééé!Titeeeeeeeee!MORIRÁS ENTRE HORRIBLES DOLORES!

El sonido de una computadora explotando alerta al mayor de los kurosaki, que sube las escaleras precipitadamente, otra vez. Al entrar, se encuentra su ordenador freído, y a mí con cara de peluche.

Ichigo: La computadora...

Yo: Esta rota

Ichigo me mira con una vena marcándose en la frente

Ichigo:¿Como?

Yo: Pues verás, resulta curioso que lo preguntes. Yo estaba tan tranquila mirando submanga, como cada día, cuando apareció una pantalla azul, y el espiritu de tu ordenador empezó a comunicarse conmigo. Me dijo que estaba muy triste, que ya no soportaba seguir viviendo con todo ese dolor provocado por la vejez, y que si le haría el favor de su vida y le ayudaba a morir con dignidad. No pude negarme, entiéndelo, estaba sufriendo.

Ichigo: Tite no actualiza esta semana ¿no?

Yo: TE LO PUEDES CREER?GOLFO, QUE ES UN GOLFO, UNA SEMANA ESPERANDO PARA QUE ME IGNORE!DOLOOOR!¿TITEEE PORQUE ME HAS ABANDONADO?(rasgo mis vestiduras para expresar mi dolor, muy a lo Shakespeare)

Ichigo: No llevabas tu una semana sin actualizar tu fic?

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio los dos mirándonos

Yo: Ichigo, me cargas.

...

Toshiro Hitsugaya era muy orgulloso, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo será. Hasta el reconocía que era un problema, que ahora se juntaba con un problema mayor. No quería volver a la fiesta, ya que sabía que tendría que hacer de canguro de su teniente y el resto de desviados, pero la casa Kurosaki era el único sitio que tenía para pasar la noche ya que no podía volver a la SS sin llevarlos de vuelta, y no tenía pensado pedirle a nadie un lugar donde quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Así que le tocaba vagar sin rumbo por la ciudad

_En el otro extremo de Karakura_

Una Karin Kurosaki había dejado corriendo la habitación que compartía con su hermana esa noche y recorría las calles a toda prisa, queriendo golpear a si hermano con toda la rabia. Como no había podido dormir se dedicaba a mirar sus redes sociales, hasta que un montón de menciones empezaron a acumularse y decidió ver el porque de tanto revuelo. Necesito apenas 10 minutos para comprobar que su casa...bueno..¡su casa era una casa de putas!Desnudos, besos, alcohol, y lo peor:juraría que podía reconocer su habitación en una de las fotos de un tío vomitando al suelo

_¡Mi habitación es sagrada!¡Ichi-nii!_

Mientras más corría, más aumentaba su enfado, y descontrolaba su reiatsu, haciendo fácil que cualquiera pudiera detectarla.

...

_¿Es ese el reiatsu de la hermana de Kurosaki?_ Pensó el pequeño capitán. Intuyendo que podía estar en peligro, se trago la píldora, y dejó a cargo al alma mod. Su shumpo le permitió trasladarse rápido, y en cuestión de segundos la vio corriendo como si fuera perseguida por el diablo, pero no notaba la presencia de ningún hollow, así que decidió ir tras ella para preguntarle de que huía.

Un grito rasgó la noche. Un grito masculino.

Gran error. No le toques a una mujer por la espalda, de noche, cuando este cabreada y corriendo. La patada voladora con la que Karin reacciono le dejó estampado contra la pared, haciendo sangrar a chorros su nariz.

Karin necesito 5 segundos para darse cuenta de que había empotrado sin querer a Hitsuagaya. Este poco a poco se fue levantando mientras que un aura negra se instalaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Kurosaki...que alegría verte-dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Ya estaba harto de esa fiesta, de esa noche, de la familia Kurosaki y del mundo en general.

-O..oe..Toshiro, no deberías aparecer por detrás de las mujeres así, en la oscuridad, cualquiera puede confundirte con un pervertido...y golpearte...-la pelinegra se estaba preparando para la pelea

-Karin. Corre. ¡Ya!

La carrera por la supervivencia ha comenzado.

...

Cortito lo sé, pero tengo que cambiarle el rating a partir de ahora. Ya veréis porque cuando lleguen a la casa.

Pista: condones luminosos.

Ichigo se asoma: oe, que al final si que hay actualización

Yo: Tu calla, que sino tengo que reescribirlo. Pero no me vuelvo a fiar del calendario de submanga. Gomeen Tite...

**Reviews**

**o0 Akisa 0o: El pepito grillo está pasado de moda como conciencia, ahora lo que se estila es el hollow interior( y me gusta que el tuyo sea malo) quizás le deje aparecer al mio..**

**AS Carabajal: cuando zarpa el amor...jajajaun gusto tenerte x aqui, besos**


	11. Solo para mayores

**A partir de aquí, absténganse menores que no quieren que su mente blanca y pura se desgracie con la suciedad de mi fic**

**Si os quedáis, es por cuenta propia, y a mi no me vengáis a reclamar**

**N.A.: Por favor, no practiquéis lo que vais a leer a continuación en vuestras casa o en ajenas. Luego se enteran que fue por leer esto y tengo a vuestros padres delante de mi casa pidiendo mi encierro en su psiquiátrico(y un trozo de la empanada de mi madre, que esta muy rica, y hay que aprovechar la visita oye...)**

**Crack, o no...vosotros decidís**

Voy caminando con mi eterna y bella sonrisa al concesionario. Las puertas se abren y un sorprendido vendedor me mira con cara rara.

Yo: Muy buenas, vengo por un coche

Vendedor: Umm, si claro señorita, ¿cual le interesa?

Yo: ¡El más caro!

Vendedor(frotándose las manos):Por supuesto, ¡faltaría más! pero...¿como va a pagarlo?

Yo: En efectivo

Vendedor:¿Efectivo..?

Le hago una señal a los obreros que he contratado, y uno por uno usando mini gruas, van descargando los enormes tarros de monedas acumulados delante de las narices den vendedor, que se queda pasmado ante tanta moneda junta.

Yo: No hace falta que me de el cambio ^^

En algún lugar de Karakura...

Ichigo: No está, no está, NO ESTAAAAAAA!

...

Después de su momento acalorado, Ichigo y Rukia(y sin saberlo ellos Toshiro y Karin también) regresaban a la casa Kurosaki para poder reunirse con sus amigos y poder reanudar la fiesta, o lo que quedara de ella, pues ya era madrugada y tenían los muy angelitos, la errónea idea de que la fiesta estaría acabando. Sin embargo, pronto comprendieron que algo iba mal cuando a lo lejos vieron luces proyectándose en el cielo desde el dulce hogar familiar.

Decidieron darse prisa para saber lo que ocurría, y en cuanto estuvieron a las puertas notaron un olor raro en el aire, que no pudieron identificar, pero que bien podría ser producto de la aglomeración. Por que era la primera vez que veian a tanta gente junta, ¿de donde había salido estos asquerosos monos que se hacían pasar por ser humanos?

Ichigo se giró hacia Rukia, la cual le devolvía la mirada conmocionada:

- Rukia, quien es toda esta gente?

- Ichigo, te juro que no lo sé, nosotros no hemos invitado a tanta gente, de verdad...

Justo en ese momento, alguien chocó con la espalda de la fresa malhumorada. Ya con los nervios de punta, iba a darle un puñetazo al maleducado cuando noto que el grandullón era ni más ni menos que Chad, que al reconocerlo le pego un abrazo de oso:

- Ichigoooo, mi amigooo, ¿donde estabas? te echaba de menos, te estás perdiendo toda la diversión!

- Que cojones...?

- Hay un torneo de espadas, y nos he apuntado, a que te vas a animar? Hazlo por mi

Chad lo tomó y lo cargó en la espalda como un saco, mientras este le dirija a Rukia una mirada exigiéndole saber que pasaba con su normalmente tranquilo amigo, el cual se había transformado en un bruto dicharachero. Este lo llevó a través de la casa, donde le dio tiempo a contemplar el submundo que era ahora su salón. Podía ver a un tipo afro con taparrabos ligado con Yumichikka que parecía corresponderle a las caricias mientras se reía como una colegiala. Dos enormes montañas que por sus pechos eran hembras de la especie humana que parecían estar buscando algo o alguien, y una calabaza gorda rodando por la pista de baile.

Pronto se detuvo delante del escenario, donde alguien había echo un circulo de arena(¿de donde mierda estaba sacando la gente los materiales?) y unos hombres desnudos(Dios míooo, sodomíaaaa) estaban el uno frente al otro a pocos centímetros:

- Bienvenidos señoras y señores a la tercera ronda de peleas de manejo de sable de luz! A la izquierda, con un metro y setenta centímetros, tenemos al rey de la selva, ¡y no solo por su mata de pelo en los bajos! Asano Keigo!

La música empezó a sonar, una canción que todo el mundo empezó a cantar_"En la jungla, la negra jungla, dormido está, el leoooon "_ mientras Keigo daba palmaditas a su redondo culo.

- A la derecha, con su cabello rojo fuego, sus tatuajes adornando su cuerpo, y un peligroso armamento en su entrepiernaaaa, Abarai Renji!

El turno de la melodía de Renji la cual era _"Who let the dogs out? wuf, fuf, wuf wuf..."_

_- _A la cuenta de tres, se apagarán las luces, y empezará la pelea, ¡Que gané el más hombre!

Tres. Dos. Uno. YA!

Todo el escenario se apagó, y el único sonido era el de las respiraciones. El cerebro de Ichigo estaba en shock, y una parte de el pensaba que se había dado un golpe y estaba alucinando. Hasta que se vio un pequeño objeto que se ponía en alguna pequeña barra, que más bien parecía un trozo de embutido(como el chorizo...) y quedaba luminoso. Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente, ya que eso le recordaba a...

- Chad, dime que eso que brilla no es...

- Sí, Ichigo! condones luminosos, así es como combaten los hombres de verdad, con su espada natural!- dijo orgulloso

En la otra parte, se escuchó:

- Aúlla! Zabimaru!- y un condón luminoso, esta vez rojo, se posiciono en el miembro del pelirrojo. La gente empezó a hacer sonido de espadas láser chocando, y a continuación, como si de espadas reales fuesen, empezaron a entrechocar "los sables"

En ese momento Ichigo se desmayó en el suelo.

...

**Bizarro! Ya avise del crack y demás! No me griteis! Hay una pista del por qué está pasando esto, a ver quien lo adivina?**

**Reviews:**

**myskymyheart: Wiii, has leído una historia mía! soy asquerosamente feliz!espero que te hayas reído con este capitulo, hecho para engendros especialmente. Gracias por pasarte, nos leemos ¿si?**

**o0 Akisa 0o: Creo que te haré caso, y no lo alargaré mucho, pero a cambio lo hare más bestia... que te paso? me asustaste con lo de mal karma(y eso que soy una firme creyente el el) nos vemos!**

**Darkrius13: habrá lemmon, será parte del penultimo cap creo jajaja todos estamos deseándolo Pobre toshi, se lo compensare con Karin-chan**

**Soi Yo: espero entonces alegrarte otro día más con este capi! actualización!**

**AS Carabajal: aquí creo que se me ha desbordado, me ha quedado muy hardcore jajaja submanga es la peste y punto, sis siguen así me cambiaré a mcanime o así... nos vemos!**


End file.
